Cuando ella llego
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap!DG100 Draco conoce a Gin por pansy y poco a poco se va enamorando de ella...no saben hacer nada mas que pelearse...sabra ella corresponderle? Ella esta extraña...¿que le pasara? -ACABADO-


Wolass! En este fic de 1 solo capitulo he puesto uno de vuestros finales felices k tanto quereis...y he pegao un pequeño cambio...empezando por narrar la historia por draco. A ver k os parece!

.................................................

La snich volaba alrededor de una de las torres con una persona pegada a sus alitas....draco malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente al pequeño destello dorado que podia arrebatarles la victoria a los gryffindor...draco estiro el brazo, las puntas de sus dedos ya acariciaban el dorado trofeo... y...

Mec mec mec

-Agggrrrr-rugio malfoy estampando el despertador magico contra la parez...-por solo unos segundos!

Se levanto de la cama echando humo con un gran dolor de cabeza, golpeo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso..pero le pego una patada al armario que le dejo con una ligera cojera pero con un mal humor aumentado...

Despues de una larga ducha fria consiguio medio olvidarse de aquel mal sueño, que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza y poder comenzar su rutina como dios manda...bajo a desayunar al gran comedor esquivando a sus amigos suplicandole que les dejara escaquearse de alguna clase sin castigo...ser prefecto es lo peor! Les dedico una mirada heladora que echo atrás a todos los de la sala...ya no le molestarian en el resto del dia...

-olaaa draco!-dijo pansy colgandose de su brazo en mitad del pasillo

- ¬¬ ola..-murmuro cansadamente agarrando mejor los libros que se le estaban pesaban!... su padre le obligaba a comportarse con ella...asi que intentaba ser amable aunque acabara con su paciencia...

-escucha...he estado pensando en que tal vez podriamos celebrar una fiesta este fin de semana...

-pansy...TODOS los fines de semana celebramos fiestas en la sala comun...

-ahí esta el pequeño detalle...-dijo con esa alegria y vitalidad que a draco le repateaban...-habia pensado en hacerla fuera de la sala comun...

-para que?

-pues para que puedan venir los estudiantes de otras casas!

-estas de coña no?-pansy nego con la cabeza mas seria - pansy...-draco suspiro...necesitaba una gran dosis de paciencia...-si estas en slytherin es xq no quieres relacionarte con los demas estudiantes!a que viene esa soberana estupidez?desde cuando te interesan a ti los muggles y los amigos de muggles...que son incluso peores!-le estaba volviendo el dolor de cabeza...apuro el paso...

-draco! Draco!!-una niña de primer curso se acercaba hacia el...el levanto una ceja...no la conocia de nada...

-si? - ugrmm...sono demasiado llano...hasta parecia amable

-toma...te he escrito una carta...-se la entrego y echo a correr colorada...draco miro la carta...tenia forma de corazon...

-oh no...-murmuro

-jajaja valla pederasta draco...no decias que pasabas de las chicas mas pequeñas que tu?

-bah pansy deja de ladrar estupideces...sabes tan bien como yo que nunca habia hablado con ella...-le dijo de malas maneras mientras tiraba la carta...

-bueno entonces sobre la fiesta....

-haz lo que quieras...no dire nada...-esto de ser prefecto era insoportable...cuando el se intereso por el puesto no creia que fuera asi...pero con ese favor pansy le dejaria tranquilo por lo menos un rato...

-perfecto!... ahora solo me queda por chantagear a hufflepuff y ravenclaw...-murmuro para si misma sonriente..

Algo suscito la curiosidad de draco...-y gryffindor te deja?

-a gryffindor se le ocurrio la idea....Gin esta sustituyendo a granger en las guardias nocturnas por los pasillos...ella esta enferma...-decia pansy mientras atravesaban las puertas del gran salon

-quien es gin?

-ginny...-draco seguia con su cara de embobado...-Ginevra -no se enteraba...- la weasley....-...draco por dios!-grito pansy escandalizada!-la chica del diario de tom!te acuerdas ya?

-que quieres que te diga pansy...yo paso bastante de las tramas de mi padre....pero si oi algo sobre eso...esta viva?yo pense que habia muerto...

-pero seras bobo! La insultaste hace una semana y nisiquiera sabias quien era...

-tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar...y que interes tienes tu en la weasley esa?

-nos castigaron juntas y al final nos acabamos haciendo amigas...parece buena gente...no se mete conmigo cuando meto la pata ni nada...

-¬¬ comportamiento de gryffindor...me repugna...-dijo sentandose en su sitio de siempre...en el centro de la mesa de slytherin...echo un vistazo a ver si conseguia reconocer a la chica esa de la que tanto hablaba pansy...pero no la encontro...

-hola pansy...-draco volteo la vista hacia atrás...la weasley se acercaba timidamente a esta mesa enfrentandose a las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes...habia cambiado mucho...estaba muy guapa-puedes venir un momento?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que pansy correspondio...

-bien vamos...-pansy la agarro del brazo y corrieron hacia los pasillos...

......................................................

Mierda mierda y mierda! El reloj se le habia parado y llegaba tarde a pociones! Xq todo le estaba saliendo mal? Oh oh...draco abrio una de las libretas que llevaba en el brazo...se le habia olvidado hacer un ejercicio...intento leerlo a ver si podia resolverse en poco tiempo cuando choco con alguien...

-ei malfoy mira por donde andas...-eso le tocaba a el decirlo! dirigio una mirada furiosa a la ¿chica? Era la weasley amiga de pansy...caminaba deprisa en direcion contraria a las aulas...iba algo maquillada, con una camiseta con un escote en pico que dejaba al descubierto toda la espalda y una mini minifalda...no era exactamente el tipico uniforme de hogwarts...draco se agacho a por los libros ¡dios parecia un paleto! Solto el libro que habia cogido como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo...el no seria el que recogiera sus libros..

-eh weasley-grito draco...ella iba a paso ligero unos pasos mas alla...

-que?-se dio la vuelta con...¿chuleria? y los ojos en blanco....eso lo hacia el!

-recogeme mis libros!

-jajaja –rio con una sonrisa muy bonita...-no hablaras en serio?

-SIEMPRE hablo enserio...

-chao!-dijo ignorando su orden, dandose la vuelta y continuando su camino....¿qué se creia esa mocosa?

En otra ocasión draco hubiera llevado por los pelos a quien fuera...pero llegaba tarde y encima ella...era una chica! Ninguna le habia hablado asi nunca!Las de otras casas lo miraban con temor...o contestaban impertinencias sin demasiada seguridad...ella parecia no tenerle miedo...

Draco corrio hacia ella... la cogio por las muñecas y bruscamente la empujo contra la parez quedandose a escasos centimetros de ella...queria ver el miedo en sus ojos...-pide perdon...-murmuro serio

-que te den malf...

Draco no la dejo seguir...la estaba besando apasionadamente...ni siquiera sabia solo pensar en ella la beso todavia mas fuerte...ella al principio no hacia nada pero poco a poco le siguio el juego...draco aflojo la presion en las muñecas pero...

-ahuu!-gin le habia dado un rodillazo en sus partes...y escapo...

.........................

-oh venga draco por favor...-suplicaba pansy en el sofa

-quitate! He dicho que no voy!-grito draco todavia distraido por el beso de ayer...le habia gustado tanto...el aroma de ella, su forma de besar, su sabor a fresa, sus rizos...

-porfavor!!! Ven a la fiesta!-dijo pansy acercandose mas a el...

-nooo!!! Y quitate!Quiero mi espacio vital...- Dijo empujandola hacia la parte del sofa vacia...

-oh draco.... me quieress!

-QUE?-pregunto incredulo...la acababa de rechazar...se puso de pie para salir de su sala comun...ia le habia agobiado bastante por hoy...

-no me has tirado al suelo...!- ¬¬ lo que me faltaba...si no le abro la cabeza no queda contenta...

Pero pansy no le dio demasiado tiempo para echarla xq se lanzo a besarle rodeandolo con los brazos...uag le metio su lengua babosa hasta el fondo!le dieron practicamente arcadas...el la empujo y esta vez si que cayo al suelo...se limpio la boca con la manga de su camisa con una cara de asco

-Quita! Quien te crees que eres? Te he dicho un monton de veces que no te quiero!tengo que portarme mal contigo para que me dejes en paz?

Ya habia acabado con su paciencia...salio de la sala comun cabreado...y despues de caminar unos pasillos sin rumbo choco con Gin

-oh...tu otra vez...-parecia triste..siguio caminando como si nada

-eh? Que pasa con mi insulto?

-que?-dijo mirandole extrañada...

-pues eso...no me vas a decir nada por chocar contigo?

-Anda malfoy tengo otras cosas que hacer...

-Como que? Ir a la fiesta?

No le siguio el royo y se fue...estaba asi de apagada por culpa de el? Siguio divagando por los pasillos 1 hora hasta que noto la lengua seca y decidio pasarse por la fiesta a ver si bebia algo...Unos metros mas alla de la pista de baile improvisada encontro a gin sentada sola algo 2 vasos de cerveza con matequilla y se sento a su lado...se lo ofrecio a gin pero ella dijo que no queria, draco insisto y finalmente bebio 2 sorbos...

-que haces aquí tan sola?

-pues ya ves...es mejor que estar de guardia por los pasillos...

-te comprendo...-dijo draco mirando la botella que tenia entre las manos...-oye...-no sabia como hablar de esto...nunca lo habia hecho...-no estaras... asi...por lo de ayer...no?

-no...no fue eso...-parecio reacionar por fin y darse cuenta de lo de ayer...se levanto bruscamente-eh es verdad! Seras cerdo –improvisando una torta un poco tarde...draco la paro cogiendola del brazo y la acerco...no tenia nada de fuerza y al ser tan ligera no le costo mucho que cayera encima de el en el sofa...

-dime entonces que te pasa...-intentando ser sincero

-valla...-murmuro mas para ella que para el sin oponer resistencia...

-que?

-no nada...-dijo sentandose mejor...se puso en sus piernas mirando hacia el...estaban tan juntos...en una situacion tan desconcertantemente intima...

-dime que decias...-dijo draco suplicante

-que...es extraño que me lo preguntes tu y nadie de mis amigos se diera cuenta...-murmuro gin dandose cuenta de su soledad...

-si son todos como pansy...-dijo con los ojos en blanco

-jajaja...no son asi!pansy solo era una persona que me engaño...pense que era buena gente y solo es una traidora-murmuro con rabia...

-por eso estas triste?-dijo cogiendola por la cintura para acercarla mas...

Gin suspiro y por fin se decidio a contarselo...-bueno es que ayer...despues de nuestro...

-encuentro...-susurro draco con una sonrisa

Gin emitio una pequeña sonrisa...-eso...me encontre con mi novio y...pansy demasiado cariñosos...-murmuro volviendo a su tristeza...

-bueno...pues habra que vengarse no?

-que?

-se que los gryffindor no lo haceis...pero estas con todo un slytherin...donde esta tu novio?

Gin levanto una ceja curiosa y señalo discretamente a un chico yendo hacia pansy...parecia dolida al verlo...

-bien....pues dejame a mi llevar las riendas eh?

-draco q...

Draco se habia vuelto a lanzar y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente pero esta vez ella respondia...el entreabrio uno de sus ojos...si! pansy y el chico ya les habian visto pegandose el lote...el volvio a cerrar los ojos atrayendo todavia mas cerca de gin...estrechando su cintura mientras el ritmo de los besos aumentaba...ella no parecia quejarse asi que siguio...

Pansy se acerco y le tiro encima toda la bebida a draco...

-maldito cerdo!-grito enfurecida y se fue llorando de la fiesta...Draco y Gin seguian pegados aunque habian parado de besarse para observar la escena....

El chico se acerco...

-Ginny hemos terminado para siempre!

-Eso ya te lo dije ayer...-dijo volteandose para observar a draco...lo miraba curiosa...

-quieres quitarte de encima de este tio?vamos a hablar!-grito agarrandola por el brazo al ver que le ignoraba...

Draco le sujeto y apreto el brazo al chico hasta que tuvo que soltarla del dolor

-no la vuelvas a tocar...-murmuro con una mirada asesina...gin no le quitaba ojo de encima...

El chico se fue enfurecido y gritandole insultos a gin que ella nisiquiera escuchaba

-¿sabes? Te queda mejor el pelo asi-dijo Gin distraida mirandole el pelo suelto algo despeinado...ya sin gomina por culpa de la copa de pansy...

Draco sonrio-¿si? Pues entonces a partir de ahora lo llevare as...

Esta vez fue Gin la que no le dio tiempo de acabar... volviendo a besarlo ya sin que hubiera nadie que pudiera molestarlos...

Fin (y vivieron felices y comieron perdices...)¬¬ k poco os gustan los finales sorprendentes :PP


End file.
